Saviors of Life
by Crazebot2000
Summary: Sit down child and I will tell you the tale of five heroes and their ultimate quest; of four ancient empires thrust together to stop the apocalypse. These five heroes each had a center; their purpose in life, what was there own life source. When their center ran out, they could not live; they were not allowed. There were three boys and two girls.
1. Pertheas' origin

**Saviors of Life**

By: Unknown Source

******Sit down child and I will tell you the tale of five heroes and their ultimate quest; of four ancient empires thrust together to stop the apocalypse. These five heroes each had a center; their purpose in life, what was there own life source. When their center ran out, they could not live; they were not allowed. There were three boys and two girls. They each had a specific job that none else could do. There was the leader (The Half-Blood), the muscle (Twin Asgardian), the charmer (Twin Asgardian), the archery master (The Wizard), and the shaman The Egyptian Magician). Let us start this tale with the leader. Be warned, his tale is a hard one; but enough rambling. I shall tell you this tale.**

Prologue part 1: Pertheas' origin

Author's note: For those of you who want separate quests of these heroes, you will have your wish. When I done with this tale I will create the four tales of these heroes. The Asgardians together, the Egyptian magician and the wizard together and basically any combination you ask me for. Post or PM me for diff quest ideas or if you need me to adjust the characters. I am an author that cares for his readers. I am an author that will do any type of story with the best of my efforts. and his name is pronounced Per-thay-us.

It was a dark day. Old ancient, magic was brewing. It was only one at day and it was as dark as the mid of the night. There is but one palace in the distance. Mount Olympus, home of the gods; normally mortals aren't allowed to be at the palace, but this was an exception. The woman was giving birth, and to no other than the son of Zeus, the god of the skies. There was four gods present. Zeus, Poseidon, god of the seas, Hades, god of the death, and Hecate, goddess of magic. The woman giving birth was an African American woman named Lyra. Zeus was holding Lyra's hand while Hecate helped Lyra give birth to the boy. All of a sudden Hecate said in a panicked voice: "This child is very near death, and it hasn't even been introduced to the air." Both Zeus and Poseidon looked at Hades. "Is it true, brother?" Poseidon asked Hades. Hades sensing their impatience, sighed and said: "I am sorry but it is true, this child is looking death in the eye at the moment." Both Zeus and Poseidon gasped in fear. "But there is a way to save his life." Hades continued. He and Poseidon both saw Zeus' eyes grow hard. "Let's do it." Zeus said in a defeated voice. Poseidon looked at his brother. "Zeus, you cannot be considering this. We swore never to do this." He said, trying to convince Zeus out of his plan. "Get to your place, brother, I do not wish to harm anyone this day." Zeus growled at Poseidon. "You mean you do not want to hurt anyone but your son." Poseidon said. "GET IN YOUR PLACE!" Zeus yelled at Poseidon. Poseidon stood still in shock. Letting out a defeated sigh, he stood across from both of his brothers; making a triangle around a small round table.

A couple seconds later the boy was born without a sound. At that moment Hecate heard four other baby cries, all in the same second. This baby was a pale, white haired, and almost weightless boy. Hecate took the baby boy and placed him on the table. Zeus then took a celestial bronze needle and stabbed the baby boy in the chest. Zeus then grabbed his brother's hands while they joined theirs. Because of this action their bodies were enveloped in a bright white light. Zeus opened his mouth and a trail of pure energy flowed out. Poseidon and Hades did the same thing, and the same pure energy trailed out of their mouths. The three trails of energy combined, forming a DNA helix design and funneled into the hole in the baby's chest. When the last of the energy entered the boy's chest the three gods each took a needle, pricked their fingers, and they each squeezed a drop of their blood into the boys chest; thus sealing the hole instantly. Hecate looked at the boy and saw his pale skin turn into a caramel coffee brown tone. His weight grew to be a healthy mass of a demigod. His hair remained white.

Lyra then spoke. "Let me see my baby, my beautiful baby." The four gods jumped, forgetting she was there. Hecate slowly gave the baby boy to Lyra. "Be careful, Lyra, this is a child of Zeus, yes, but he has the curse of shared power. It will take him longer to control his curse. He can control lightning, water, and death. This child is strong enough to not die in battle, he cannot share the secret that he has this power except to the people he trusts with his life, and even then he cannot tell the entire truth. Be warned Lyra he will have a hard childhood." Hecate said. "Can a mother not raise her own son? Can a mother name her children? No? Yes? His name shall be Pertheas." "Yes she said Pertheas, my lords." Hecate said with a chuckle. The gods grinned at their stupidity, even Hades. Hades' grinned at the name. Then Hades' grin melted away, "Oh no." he turned to look at Lyra. The woman was pale, and not breathing. Pertheas was sitting up and looking the gods in the eyes, each one, until Hades said: "Zeus I forbid you from looking at Lyra. Do not look at her if you value your sanity."

Hades looked at Hecate, hoping she got the message in his eyes. Hecate took Pertheas in her arms and was about to teleport away when Zeus gave out a sigh of defeat. "She is dead is she not?" He asked in a defeated tone. "She is dead." Poseidon told him carefully, watching him for any signs of hostility. "Are you taking my son to a woodland spirit to care for him?" Zeus asked in the same tone as Poseidon, as to attempt to keep from snapping. "Yes, my lord. I am taking him to a friend of mine." Hecate said. "Let me see him one last time. Just before you go." Zeus said in an old weary tone. Hecate sensed no hostility in Zeus and saw no problem with her lords' request. She gave him the boy. Zeus' face grew a smile at his son and said: "My son, Pertheas, I have given you a horrible curse. You have abilities to trump even us gods. There will be many hardships in your life. I will always listen to your thoughts. You shall spend time in both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. You shall learn as much of survival as possible. You will be our savoir in our time of need. You will lead and aid the four others on your quest in the future you will always be my son. Now I must part from you my son. We shall meet each other again." With these final words Zeus placed his hand on Pertheas' chest, over his heart. And in the spaces his hand touched a birthmark appeared. When Zeus moved his hands the birthmark reassembled a giant eagle. Hecate then took the child in her hands and teleported away. _'Do not worry my child I am always there for you.' _Zeus thought.

**Are you at the edge of your seat yet? His tale is not a good one is it? This child did indeed have many hardships. The next origin is Purie's, the wizards. **


	2. Purie's origin

Prologue part 2: Purie's origin

Author's note: for those of you who want separate quests of these heroes, you will have your wish. When I done with this tale I will create the four tales of these heroes. The Asgardians together, the Egyptian magician and the wizard together and basically any combination you ask me for. Post or PM me for diff quest ideas or if you need me to adjust the characters. I am an author that cares for his readers. I am an author that will do any type of story with the best of my efforts. and her name is pronounced Pure-I

* * *

><p><strong>The wizard's story is not as hard as the Demigods' but hers is still hard. Try not to cry at this origin, for it is a sad one.<strong>

It was dark day, even for the woodland creatures, which were usually happy and dancing, were only staying in their homes, wary of the dark magic at work. In a certain tree house there was three beings there; James Potter, Toorie the woodland elf, and Marie the pixie. Toorie was in labor with James' child a baby girl, gifted with woodland magic. "It's okay, honey. Just breathe, just breathe baby, just breathe." James assured his wife, Toorie. Toorie looked up at her husband's face and smiled, calming him down. "I am fine darling, you needn't worry." She said calming her husband's anxiety, in seven words. James gave her a kiss on the forehead. Marie looked at the sign of affection in wonder, partly in awe at how cute the married couple was. "I see the head!" yelled Marie; "Push, Toorie, push" said and Marie to Toorie while James said: "Breathe, Toorie, breathe." A second later the babies' arms were out and flailing. Her scream was of a melodic song. When the rest of the child was out of her mother's womb, the three beings in the room were able to look at the newborn. She was tall, even for a baby. She had the coloring of the freshest leaves, for that she took after her mother. She was the right build for an elf, and the proper elegance of an Englishman dancer. She had brown hair and brown eyes, both which come from her father.

She was already up and walking and looking at everything in great curiosity. She walked over to where her mother and father were and looked at her father. When she looked over at her mother a minute later the woman was dead; the effort of birth too much for her. Next to Toorie there was a note, it read: Her name is Purie; it is an elven name, meaning Hope. Good-bye my love.

James stood there, reading the note. He looked at Marie with sadness in his eyes and said: "Take of her for me." Marie finally understanding what he was going to do, grabbed Purie as James took out his wand, a elm, dragon heartstring core wand, and put it to his head. Marie shielded Purie as she heard James yell: _"Avada Kedavra!" _Marie looked at Purie and to her horror saw Purie's wide eyes looking at her father's lifeless body. Marie stood up with Purie in her arms and flew to the nearest orphanage and dropped Purie at the steps. Marie quickly pulled a quill and paper out of her small travel bag and wrote: Her name is Purie. Take care of her. She witnessed her parent's death. Give her to a good home. Marie quickly put the note next Purie on the ground, rapidly knocked on the door 12 times, and took off.

**She is of the worst tale of both heroes. The next origin is Athtar, Twin Asgardian, and grandson of Thor, god of thunder.**


	3. Athtar's origin

Prologue part 3: Athtar's origin

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, couldn't figure out what else to add. This story says Thor had another son, a demigod. I will make that story too. you can figure out how to pronounce his name, but just in case, his name is pronounced Ath-tar.

* * *

><p><strong>Athtar, Twin Asgardian, wielder of Mjolnir, grandson of Thor, Norse god of thunder. Athtar holds his title with pride. He was given Mjolnir for his kindness of heart. Tale is of great importance, for there is nothing wrong of this boy. This boy was passed on the duty to kill the world serpent. <strong>

Thor walked into the baby boys chambers with Athtar in his arms and said. "My grandson Athtar, I have met many challenges. I have bested many beings. I have beaten the Greek god Zeus in a challenge of lightning and battle." Thor shook his head. (Author's note: I will start that story after this chapter.) "But even I, the Norse god of lightning, thunder, and victory, and the obvious wielder of Mjolnir, can grow weary." Thor sighed. "I realize you are only one fourth of a god, being my grandson, but I can lend you my strength, and my ultimate duty to destroy the world serpent.

"I know you are but a newborn but I will lend you a sum amount of my strength." Thor said as he picked up Mjolnir. He set Athtar on the table next to him. Thor walked to the middle of the room. He pointed Mjolnir to the ceiling and yelled: "Athtar Jameson, I give you my strength!" lightning hit Mjolnir as Thor pointed it at the newborn. The lightning changed direction, instead of going to the hammer, it went directly at Athtar. The lightning hit Athtar in the chest. "I give you my duty!" Thor continued. The lightning intensified. "I give you my courage and my protection!" Thor yelled louder as the lightning intensified once more, almost enveloping Athtar's form. "And finally, I give you Mjolnir!" The hammer flew out of the god's grasp and landed next to Athtar. The lightning enveloped Athtar's body, becoming too bright to look at.

When the lightning receded into the sky once more and the light faded away, Thor looked at the sleeping newborn. Smoke was curling off of Athtar's body. "Take care, my grandchild. I may have gave you some my strength, but you still have a great destiny." Thor said to Athtar as he walked out of room.

**Athtar had a good beginning, didn't he? He surprised me when he told me tale. The next tale is Athtar's twin sisters, Urius.**


	4. Sorry

**_Authors Note: IM SORRY BUT THIS STORY WONT BE UPDATED ANY TIME SOON._**


End file.
